On the fenace about it
by The Unknown Plague
Summary: Yang wanted to go relax with some fresh air, but then she sees Jaune sitting on the rail looking out at the sky. She had been thinking about him a bit and he could entertain her for a bit, maybe she could even tease him a bit.


**This will be the first time I have ever done romance, it a one-shot since I wanted to test how I can do with the subject as it is my weakest skill in writing. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Yo vomit boy!" A hard slap came down smashing into his armor denting it slightly and making Jaune almost fall off the rail he was sitting on. He freaked for a second as he felt his hoodie stretch, the same person who slapped his back was now holding him by a literal cloth so he didn't fall.

"Ah!" Jaune yelled as he looked down at the ground, he then felt himself being pulled more and set back on the bar. He gripped it hard as he calmed down his heart.

"Hehe, my bad," Yang apologized as she leaned on the rail with her arms smiling apologetically. She rubbed her neck with the prosthetic arm while he simply glared at her. Still, she was the same Yang Xiao Long that he remembers.

"Thanks…" Jaune stated as he calmed his heartbeat, he would have been fine from the fall but that still didn't make it any better falling off somewhere high.

"Oh, you're fine. That fall would have been like...jumping off a ladder compared to when we were flung off that cliff." She smirked remembering when found out that the scream she heard was actually Jaune. She teased him to oblivion because of how much he sounded like a girl, his blushing was just icing on the old cake. She watched as he finally calmed down and fixed himself on the bar getting back to what could be considered comfortable when sitting on a thin metal bar.

"Why you out here? Not gonna puke are ya? I like these boots, they're new." She teased as Jaune only sighed and leaned his head back.

"No, I'm not going to puke on your boots. You ever gonna let that go?" He asked as she gave that name to him over a year and a half ago. Sadly she has still kept it going never letting it go. Jaune didn't mind as he got used to her and the teasing all through Beacon but it would be nice not to be called vomit boy for puking once. But at least she can be like herself before the incident back at Beacon. He looked at her arm and grimaced how just up to her whole arm was almost gone.

He then saw fingers in his face snapping bringing him back to remnant.

"Hey, eyes up here," Yang stated as she pointed her fingers right up to her eyes. Jaune blinked looking confused for a second.

"Wha?" The only thing that cake from the Arc's mouth as she smirked.

"I know they are more covered, but that doesn't give you an excuse to look at my girls." The brawler stated as she smirked making jaune get a tint of red as he looked back at the sky.

"I wasn't looking at your chest." Jaune defended himself, obviously, Yang wasn't gonna let the opportunity go now that she got him.

"Yeah, and Nora stopped calling herself a queen." She suddenly pushed herself back and started walking back to the door.

"Where are you going?" June asked as she would have just sat her and teased him, now she just had her arms behind her head as she walked to the door leading inside.

"I'm gonna go for a walk while everyone else is busy, you can join if you want. Long as you don't puke on my shoes." Jaune just sighed as he turned around and hopped off the bar deciding to join her as she was likely the only one free and he needed to get some air while everyone was resting after what happened.

"Is there any way that i can get you to stop calling me that?" He asked her as she only smiled walking to the door.

"Nope," She said making a pop sound, she walked out listening to him groan while holding the door open for her.

* * *

The two blondes had walked off from the house they were at deciding, mostly Yang, that they needed to go and see some sites and actually do some stuff. They made small talk while Yang had begun acting a bit like her old self before her injury. In the event of walking around, they ended up back in the shop where they had all eaten noodles before.

So now they both sat waiting for their bowels to be made and brought to them. Jaune tapped his finger making the metal on his gauntlets clank each time as he waited feeling a bit awkward not really sure what to say.

"You really gonna leave those on?" Yang spoke out making Jaune look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Huh?"

"Your gauntlets, you really gonna eat with those on again?" Yang remembered he had eaten with them before when they came here. It looked like he could do it easily enough but it seemed easier to take them off and let his hands breath.

"Oh, I really haven't taken them off that they just feel natural, but you're right." Jaune began to undo the straps before taking them off and playing them down next to his seat. As he looked back up he saw his bowel right in front of him with chopsticks.

"Took me forever to use things like chopsticks with this," Yang held up the two wooden sticks.

"Why?"

"I didn't know how much it can crush things so anything I held at first I broke it. Cups, bowls, plates. I even went and bent most of the silverware at my house, dad was annoyed that he had to get new ones." Yang chuckled as she remembered him yelling about every metal utensils bent.

"I bet that must have been annoying," Jaune commented as Yang smiled getting an idea.

"Yeah, especially when I ended spilling whatever was in my cup, soaked lots of shirts because of that." She heard jaune coughing as he had chucked on his noodles hearing her. She only smiled feeling satisfied that she could still tease him.

"Alright, come on. Let's eat." Yang went back to her bowel while Jaune finally hacked up the noodles.

* * *

"This ain't so bad, is it?" Yang slapped Jaune's shoulder as they were sitting on a fence looking out at the sunset after they had spent all day wandering around. They had looked at some shops after eating. She continued to torment Jaune with her teasing, apparently, after they had left the roof she continued to tease about him looking at her chest. He picked that up after the noodle incident. He tried explaining that he was looking at her arm but she wasn't buying it.

Now they were resting on a fence that they came across while walking in this area, Jaune didn't want to but she just kept teasing him until he climbed up and sat down near her looking out at the sunset while she faced the other way.

"You're not gonna watch the sunset?" He questioned her she just looked up.

"Nah, I like looking the other way and see as the stars come out. I used to do this with Ruby when we were little, it was fun."

"I used to do the same thing with some of my sisters." Jaune smiled as he remembered when his older sisters would take him out to watch the stars with a telescope and look at anything they could find new in the sky.

He looked up to see as the border was between the light and dark as the sun was starting to set. It was actually very beautiful to see.

"Hey, you uh...didn't hear anything about what happened right?" Yang suddenly spoke up as Jaune looked down confused. About what?

"About what?" Yang just looked down and he could hear the sound of metal scraping, he could guess that it was coming from her prosthetic. He then thought about what she could be talking about, yeah Ruby had spoken a bit about what had happened to her after they had begun their journey. Stuck with PDST for a time after she had lost her arm, only laying in bed for weeks after that until she finally pulled herself together; somewhat. She didn't fully act like her old self making jokes and teasing whenever she got the chance.

Then feeling abandoned by Blake. He knew about the whole thing with her abandonment issues. He learned about it back in Beacon when he and Ruby hung out. It slipped out and she had begged him not to say anything so he promised her that he would never utter a word.

"You might have heard about some of my actions before getting here, might have even seen how me and my mom are." She spoke without her usual spunk and energy like when she was arm wrestling with Nora. He didn't know her arm came off when she wanted so when she shook his hand and left it loose he almost passed out from panic thinking he broke her arm.

"No, didn't hear anything about whatever went on between you two. But if anything did happen I would say that there was probably a good chance that it happened for a reason." Jaune knew that with all that happened the chances of her blowing and losing her thoughts to emotions would make sense. All the fighting and trying to stay alive during the battle he didn't really know what was happening all around him.

"Yeah, you could say that." Yang saw Jaune raise his hand waving it.

"Hey, none of my business with what happened. A lot happened since Beacon with us and more for you with your arm." Jaune stated as so many things had happened leaving them all hurt and vulnerable, but they had healed most of their wounds and were still healing.

"And with my mom...I know Ruby told you."

"I...uh didn't ask her," Yang cut him off as she smirked.

"I know Ruby told me awhile back apologizing that she told you. I know you are a good guy and wouldn't say anything." Yang just leaned back on the fence looking like she would fall off, she had a smile on her face that wasn't like her mischievous smile like before. He watched as her hair flowed back betting moved by the slight breeze that was normal here in the mountains.

'She still takes care of her hair, I'm surprised she can bear to trim it. Doesn't look like it got any longer.' Jaune thought as Yang stopped leaning back, Jaune failed to notice the glint of mischief in her eye.

"I know you haven't seen me in over a year vomit boy, but you don't have to keep sneaking glances at me." Yang watched as he proceeded to choke on his own spit with a blush as he kept himself from falling back, she could only start laughing from his dork personality which seemed to still be there under all his other things from Beacon.

"Oh man, you make it too easy to mess with," She placed a hand on his shoulder holding him in place as he only grumbled something under his breath as his face was still burning a bit.

"You always make it about me looking at places I shouldn't," Jaune refuted as Yang just felt proud of herself.

"Well, I'll be honest. You make it so easy to do that with because I know you wouldn't actually go and do something like that."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed as he knew he would be hurt for doing such.

"And I could just go and poke fun at you like before, but now since you changed so much since I saw you," Jaune suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and a hand over his, he looked and saw blonde hair filling his view as the scent of lilac filling his nose.

"You can call this a thank you for helping my baby sister," Yang proudly said as Jaune was only in slight shock from what was happening, if it had been a year ago he would have been blushing and sputtering nonsense but he was used to it.

"Thanks," Was all he could say being in this situation as the slight blush on his face stayed, Yang remained like this for a few minutes until she pulled away and just sat there keeping her hand on his. She just had her eyes closed as the sun was hitting the horizon.

"Think we should be heading back?"

"Shh, I'm enjoying the moment." Yang simply said as she sat there enjoying the time here with Jaune.

'He isn't half bad of a guy." Yang thought as she enjoyed today. She was able to relax and just let all her stress just melt away after spending time with Jaune, he really wasn't that bad of a guy.


End file.
